


Why Did You Leave?

by cobaltheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltheart/pseuds/cobaltheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After of four-and-a-half years of going into hiding, or 'touring Europe', Gilbert finally returns home. But even years of separation from Ludwig hasn't given him the courage to explain why he left in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Leave?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. Nice to meet you all.  
> That's it for introductions.  
> Unfortunately, I don't own anything, that glorious title belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. If I did, it would be filled with yaoi even more than it is so don't let me out of the cage.  
> First time on Hetalia fic and on a smut fic so please tell me how I went. It is yaoi, so no like=no read  
> Thanks all, and enjoy

In the midst of the country of Germany, stood a house. Although it looked ordinary, not many people knew that in that house lived the personification of their country.  Ludwig sat beside the window under the light of a lamp, book in hand and fingers flicking through the pages, waiting for his brother Gilbert to get back from his impromptu trip around Europe. For the third time that hour, he sighed, remembering his egotistical brother that suddenly decided that taking a tour of Europe was better than staying behind and going through paperwork, not that he did any. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was 11:30pm, he told himself to expect his brother soon.

A knocking on the front door broke the peaceful silence, causing the German to sigh yet again after remembering that there wouldn’t be much silence after the door was opened. Trudging to the front door, he opened it only to be tackled by a blur of white and red.

“Hey West! I’m back.”

Said German picked himself up from the floor and gave the grinning Prussian a deadpan stare before answering, “I know.”

Not noticing the tone of voice, Gilbert started walking through the house, picking things up and putting them down in random places while rambling about the journeys he had taken. Ludwig however, had frozen slightly from the knowledge that according to scent, his brother was a beta when he thought for sure that he would also be an alpha. Shrugging, he went followed Gilbert while returning the items to their original places, all the while not noticing the Prussians slight trembling. Gilbert had noticed though, and started trying to distract himself by moving more objects, effectively irritating his brother more.

After returning all misplaced items, Ludwig followed his brother into the kitchen while grumbling about ‘irresponsible older brothers’ and ‘touching stuff they’re not meant to’. Gilbert, ignoring the first comment and feeling a little too warm over the second one, started to raid the cupboards and fridge looking for food.

“So you just came back to ruin the order and steal my food?”

Gilbert stuck his face into the fridge and started to chew on a sandwich that he had found. “’Course not bruder, I’m here because you missed the awesome me”

“It was a lot quieter without you,” Ludwig mentioned while looking for more out-of-place things in his kitchen.

“I know. And now I’m back to make it better.”

“I never said it was bad that it was quiet.”

The Prussian shut the fridge and leant against it, hiding pain under a grin. “Aw, didn’t you miss me? I know I missed you.”

After turning slightly pink at the unexpected words, he shrugged. “I guess so.”

Gilbert sighed over-dramatically and started walking out before muttering “I guess that will have to do.”

Not knowing what to do, the German sat awkwardly at the table before retiring to his bedroom for the night. After hearing the bedroom door close in the next room, Gilbert got out from under the covers.

‘What if he doesn’t want me here?’

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and turned over to try to get to sleep.

 

The next morning, Ludwig shuffled into the kitchen, intending to cook some breakfast when he saw a plate of wurst, eggs and bread on the table with a note beside it saying ‘You looked tired so I cooked breakfast. You can thank me later.’

Shaking his head while smiling, he sat down and ate, finding out that the food was actually quite good. After finishing the meal, he looked through the house to try and find his brother. Not long after, he found him asleep on the couch in the living room. Not wanting to disturb him, he quietly wrote a note and placed it on the arm of the couch and left. Not long after, crimson eyes opened blearily as their owner struggled from the clutches of sleep. Lifting his head, Gilbert quickly looked around for any signs of his brother and found nothing except for a note. After opening it and quickly reading, he closed it again, face pink and grinning before exploring the house in hopes of finding Ludwig.

‘Thank you.’

 

After a full scan of the house, Gilbert found Ludwig sitting outside enjoying the fresh air. He grinned and sat beside him, enjoying the silence and wind on his face. Being downwind from the Prussian, Ludwig caught the scent of him again and frowned slightly.

“I never thought you’d be a beta, bruder.”

Gilbert froze slightly, before shrugging. “I guess things just happen.”

Internally though, Gilbert was thanking every god in existence that his brother didn’t find out the truth. He didn’t know what would happen if he was found out, but he didn’t want to take the chances. Because if he knew, then it wouldn’t take long to figure out why he suddenly packed for Europe.

‘He can’t know.’

 

After Ludwig had left for another world meeting, the Prussian stood in the middle of the living room bored out of his mind. He mentally went through some ideas but all of them would cost too much money, end too quickly or destroy the house. Deciding to look around instead, he inspected the living room, looking for something that he may be able to blackmail his brother with. Finding nothing, he moved to Ludwigs room after preparing himself for the wall of alpha scent waiting for him. After a minute of swaying on the spot with half-lidded eyes, he shook his head, adjusted himself and went on with his quest. After looking around his room, he looked under the bed and found a book. Pulling it out, he flopped onto his brothers bed and opened it to a random page.

_A month has gone by and there’s been no word from Gilbert. Knowing him, he’s probably gotten in trouble and I have yet to hear about it and bail him out. I just hope that he makes it home safely._

With wide eyes, he flipped to another page and began reading again.

_1 year. I’ve gotten another letter from Gilbert. That makes 3 now. This one included a picture of him along with Feliciano and Lovino, with Lovino still being as rude as ever. I can only hope he comes back soon._

_3 years. 10 letters. I’m starting to think he’s keeping as little contact with me as he can get away with. Why would he be avoiding me? One would think that he would be sending letters every second day. I hope he comes back._

_4 years. 11 letters. He said he’ll be back soon, likely mid-year. I wonder if he has changed? I doubt he would have gotten mature but it would still be nice to have him around again. I hope he gets back safely._

Trembling hands returned the book back where it was before he laid on the bed again and lost himself in thought.

‘He really did miss me. I thought he would find me annoying and be glad that I was gone, but he missed me.’

Gilbert turned and buried his face into the blankets, inhaling deeply. Only after he had done that, he thought that he probably shouldn’t have. Looking down, he groaned upon recognising the familiar tent in his pants. He sighed before running through his options of a cold shower or taking care of it. A cold shower didn’t sound very appealing so after locking the door and shutting the blinds, he returned to the bed, breathing getting heavier and anticipation running through him.

Jumping on the bed backwards, he quickly got rid of his pants and wrapped a shaky hand around his erection. While slowly moving his hand while squeezing, his eyes closed and his mind began to wonder.

He remembered the times when he had accidently walked in on his brother showering and had to run out, much to the confusion of Ludwig. Instead, he imagined the German dragging him back into the bathroom and pressing him against the wall without allowing the Prussian to move.

_‘And where do you think you’re going, mein bruder?’_

Gasping, Gilbert picked up the pace of his hand, thrusting into his grip and pretending the hand lead to a blue-eyed blonde instead of himself.

_‘Oh, you like that do you?’_

Nodding to no one, the Prussian brought his fingers to his lips and began licking and sucking them before trailing them behind him to look for his twitching entrance.

_‘No need to rush.’_

Slowly, he inserted a finger into his hole and began thrusting himself on it, moaning and whimpering to be filled more.

“Please- _ah_ , bruder.”

_‘What do you want? Say it.’_

“M-more.”

Obliging himself, he added two more fingers and gasped, feeling the burn of the added stretching before moving faster and squeezing harder than before. Twisting his fingers around, he moaned loudly as the tip of his finger brushed past his sweet spot.

_‘Let me hear you scream.’_

Feeling the coil tightening in his stomach, he moved faster, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his hardness and pressing his fingers firmly into his prostate, he came with a shout of ‘Ludwig’ on his lips.

After removing his fingers from himself and catching his breath, Gilbert looked around dazedly, remembering where he was. He looked beside him to see that he had come on his brothers’ sheets.

“Verdammt”

 

After the meeting had gone as well as it could, which wasn’t well at all, Ludwig shuffled through the house and into his room before freezing with wide eyes.

“Gilbert!”

He heard a thump and a small ‘verdammt’ from the living room before ‘ja?’

Ludwig rounded the corner and stared at Gilbert suspiciously while his brother shuffled nervously.

“Did you change my sheets?”

“Ja.”

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

Thinking quickly, Gilbert answered. “I got bored so the awesome me decided to clean up a bit.”

Ludwig thought over it then shrugged. Seeing himself as too tired to deal with it, he said goodnight to Gilbert then went back to his bedroom.

After the German had gone, Gilbert let out the breath he was holding and gave himself a pat on the back. Although in his bedroom, Ludwig could smell the scent of his brother in the air, but didn’t think anything on it although unconsciously, he noted that the scent seemed a bit different.

 

 Gilbert woke up the next morning feeling too warm for his comfort. After dragging himself out of bed, he walked to the kitchen and got a slice of bread to munch on before spying a note on the counter.

‘Had to go to another meeting. Not sure when I’ll be home. Take care of yourself. Don’t destroy anything’

Snorting, the Prussian put the note back down, finished his bread and started to walk back to his room but instead got distracted by the scent emanating from the room beside his.

 

Sighing, Ludwig shut the door behind him after yet another day of dealing with the other nations. After walking into the kitchen about to get something to eat, he stopped and sniffed at the air. After not recognising the scent, but being unable to ignore it as it was the scent of an omega in heat, he followed the scent to its source, surprised to find that the trail led to his room. Cautiously he opened the door and froze, seeing his brother writhing on his bed, naked with three fingers thrusting into his slickened entrance. Swallowing, the German slipped inside his room while the heated Prussian remained oblivious.

Trying to control himself and calmly tell his brother to take himself elsewhere, his resolve broke at the sound of his name on the others lips. Growling, he stalked towards Gilbert, who only now noticed that he wasn’t alone and had squeaked at his embarrassment of being caught by the one he was fantasizing about. Before Gilbert had a chance of getting away, Ludwig had pinned him down to the bed and held his arms above his head.

“Where do you think you’re going, bruder?”

Breathing faster, Gilbert looked into his brothers eyes, seeing the darkened blue irises barely containing the lust within him.

“I –uh, away?”

Ludwig grinned darkly and whispered ‘nein’ before slamming his lips against the Prussians. Gilbert instantly submitted and tried to press himself more against the muscled German, causing said German to grin and hold him down firmer, earning a whine.

“Please, West.”

Ludwig began marking Gilberts neck, biting and licking in random places.

“Yes bruder?”

Gasping at the ministrations on his neck, he struggled to find the words, but found that bucking his hips and rubbing hid hardness against Ludwigs solved the problem. Growling, Ludwig moved both the Prussians wrists into one of his hands and trailed his other hand down the pale body and behind to find the glistening entrance waiting for him.

Teasing him a bit, Ludwig trailed his finger around the outside, only dipping the tip of his finger inside every now and then, until Gilbert had enough.

“Please Luddy!”

“What do you want?”

“Just fuck me already!”

Leaning over him, Ludwig answered. “As mein bruder wishes.”

After feeling his finger slip in with no resistance, he added another and began moving them around, looking for the spot that would make his brother scream. After slipping his fingers over a slight bump, he watched as the Prussian writhed and yelled for Ludwig to fuck him already.

Ludwig pulled out his fingers and got off the bed to remove his clothes. When he turned back, he found that Gilbert had arranged himself to his knees, presenting to the alpha. Growling lowly, Ludwig moved to kneel behind the omega and thrust himself inside instantly, knowing that with the amount of slick that was produced, the Prussian wouldn’t need too much time to adjust.

As if to prove that, the omega instantly began whining and grinding back onto the German signalling that he was ready and that the alpha should get a move on if he knows what’s good for him. Chuckling darkly, Ludwig began thrusting into the willing body beneath him and running his hands over the Prussian. Gilbert thrust back as much as he could while his mind was turning to mush and let out keening whines and moans with ever second breath.

“Luddy, please… faster, fuck me harder!”

Obliging the omega, he began to speed up until he was pounding against the backside offered to him; all the while Gilbert showed his gratitude through moans and yells of his name. Gilbert felt the coil tightening quicker than ever before and knew he was close, and by the slight swelling beginning in the others knot, he could tell Ludwig was close too.

“I’m close, please Luddy”

Ludwig growled and pounded faster than ever, chasing the orgasm that he knew would be soon, but as he found out, Gilberts was sooner.

“LUDWIG!”

Gilberts tightening hole and scream of his name provided the final catalysts and seconds after, Ludwig came and his knot swelled, locking the two together. After riding out the climax, Ludwig collapsed on top of the omega, who was breathing heavily and trying to come back to where he was. Shifting around a bit, the alpha laid the both on their sides while waiting for the knot to subside. After a moment of catching his breath, he remembered a question that he was going to ask.

“Gilbert?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you leave?”

Crimson eyes opened and locked onto Ludwig, before Gilbert sighed and figured that he should probably answer.

“I didn’t want to be treated differently…”

“… I have a feeling there’s an ‘and’”

Gilbert looked guilty, turning away for a bit before answering. “I –uh, may have, sort of liked you before I left and thought you would hate me if you knew.”

Ludwig stared at his brother for a while before asking ‘is that why you left?’ and seeing his brothers nod, he pulled the trembling Prussian into an embrace to soothe him. After caressing him for a few minutes, he noticed that Gilbert had fallen asleep, and knowing that he was going to want all the sleep he could get, he didn’t wake him.

Although knowing Gilbert probably couldn’t hear him, Ludwig pecked him on the forehead and whispered ‘ich liebe dich’. Although unknown to him, a small smile crept onto Gilberts face before he truly dozed off.


End file.
